Hot or Not
by x.Futuristic.Alice.x
Summary: A new TV show? Hosted by none other than the Cullen Brothers winkwink . How do Bella, Alice and Rosalie find themselves into this? Will love spark up their lives? ALL HUMAN! ExB, AxJ, EMxR
1. Choices and Consequences

Story Name:

**Story Name:Hot or Not**

**Author Name: x.Futuristic.Alice.x**

**A/N: Hey people!! Okay… so I'm sorta new to this, so please bear with me. I invite criticism as long as it helps improve my work – it's constructive criticism basically. Flames are okay… because I respect the fact that not everyone is going to enjoy or like my fanfiction although I doubt I will read flames XP.**

**READERS BEWARE!! I really suck at quick updating because a) I am a lazy bum :p b) I'm grounded – no computers for the next two weeks c) exams and finals are coming up soon, so I have to study – a.k.a. No computers d) and right now I'm sure u really don't feel like reading this so I'm just going to quickly get me points across haha, sorry.**

**Right, I live in South Africa okay? So my spelling won't be American (even though I am frequently told that when I talk I sound American, lol). So I'm not going to spell color (American) because I say colour. I'm not going to say blu-tack, I don't know how you spell that (Australian). I'm going to say prestik. Because like I said, I live in SOUTH AFRICA!! And no I don't have bloody wild animals living in my back garden!! Grrrr………..**

**And, so sorry if there are any spelling mistakes, I use sms language a lot, so over the years my punctuation and stuff sorta goes funny. Sorry. And if u don't understand what I'm saying wen I say: LMAO or something like that… u live in a cave!! XP (jokes. Don't be offended)**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Twilight or any of it's awesome characters. I own the plot and the storyline (same thing, lol). I don't own any of the clothes or the music… :(**

**Right now I am terribly sorry for that major A/N. and virtual cookies for those who read that :)**

**ON WITH THE STORY!! XD**

**Ages: Bella – 23**

**Alice – 23**

**Rosalie – 24**

**Edward – 24**

**Jasper – 24**

**Emmett – 25**

_Playlist: Anything But Ordinary – Avril Lavigne _(doesn't have much to do with the chappie, but I was listening to it :P)

Chapter 1: Choices and Consequences

Another uneventful day in my life… or so I thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

While I was busy making lasagna, all of a sudden in runs 'the pixie'.

"OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG!!WEGOTIN!!EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!"

"Okay! Alice..." I said in my most stern voice," take a deep breath and slow down, I can't understand anything you're saying".

"Whatever, anyway Bella you know that e-mail I sent to enter you rose and I for that cool TV show 'Hot or Not?" And not even waiting for me to respond, "I received a REPLY!! We are officially going on the show!!WHOOPWHOOPWHOOPWHOOPWHOOP!!

Oh yea baby! And we both started giggling like loons…

Okay, so I guess I should be making a few introductions…

Well I'm Bella, and that was Alice.

- Not enough I hear? Okay fine, my detailed introductions…

So, I'm Bella, Isabella Marie Swan, but who really wants to say that whole mouthful? I prefer Bella thank you.

My "Best Friends" are: Alice (the little pixie) and Rosalie (Rose).

Picture Barbie then double her, so now there're now, one blonde, one with short spiky black hair. Now add a ragdoll – yeah, that would be a pretty accurate comparison of us.

Rose: (Barbie 1) Supermodel features. Blonde bombshell. Blue eyes. Gets asked out on millions of dates. Super hot (and she knows it). Sweet and kind.

Alice: (Barbie 2) HYPER! Short (4"10) but in a cute way. Supermodel features minus the height problem. Also just remember don't give Alice sugar of caffeine, no overdosing… if that does happen I have one line for you: "Good Luck Soldier!"

And to top it all off… they're both MAJOR shopaholics!! GAHHHHH…. I hate shopping!

Then that leaves me, Bella Swan. So, I'll be fair with you, I'm not necessarily the ugliest person in the whole world, but I'm also not the most beautiful. I'm not actually ugly, but just standing in the same room as Rose or Alice is a major hit to my self-esteem. I'm a plain Jane, nothing too special about me. I have the girl-next-door look going for me. At 5"4, brunette, brown eyes, I was pretty much an all round everybody's friends good girl. The only thing that could possibly deem me as interesting – is the fact that I am CLUMSY (I would put that in swirly letters if I were you!) Luckily Alice started taking (more like dragging) me to dance class, and Rose to aerobics and through all the practicing I've actually managed to gain more balance and I do yoga and pilates now. It's a good thing because before then I couldn't catch a ball to save my life!

Anyway, back to what Alice was talki- o sorry SCREAMING about.

Up until 3 months ago there was this new reality TV show called: Hot or Not, and all I could remember thinking when the ad came on was: Not!"

Hot or Not – is basically, a reality TV show that is much like America's Next Top Model. 17 Contestants have to live together for 5 weeks and compete against each other to become the 3 top models, who each win a date with the Cullens and get assigned model records, not to mention the publicity and free clothes!

The Cullen Brothers that would be Emmett, Jasper and Edward Cullen are hosting the show. "They're the hottest new sensation in the celebrity world right now!" – as quoted from every other girl's mouth in the world!

They are huge celebrities right now, the can do just about everything sing, dance and act! And now they've got their own show! They're songs propelled them to instant stardom and I hear that they're releasing a new album called: Pandemonium.

They're father, Carlisle Cullen, a world-renowned doctor specializing in practically every medical sector, lungs, heart whatever it is, you name it!

And they're mother Esme Cullen, is actually their producer and agent, and a very famous one at that.

After Alice and Rose saw the ad on TV looking for contestants to star in the show, they screamed and immediately started freaking out.

Alice e-mailed the company, got us our applications, filled in all the details and entered us in the show.

I figured it would be a lost cause right away. But Rose and Alice kept up the enthusiasm and optimism. After 2 months and still no reply, even Rose's unfaltering assurance started to waver… but Alice? Oh no, more positive than ever, she was forever repeating, "I'm almost sure about this guys, no scratch that, I'm 100 certain we're gonna get in!", there was no swaying Alice. And now I realise, "Never bet against Alice Brandon!" Because as it turns out, she was right.

"OMGOMGOMG!!" screamed Alice. "Alice, calm down! Who says I'm even going…" I teased.

Wrong move.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN!!", I visibly flinched at her sudden change of mood, and cringing at the use of my full name. "Don't you dare spoil my- OUR fun!! YOU ARE COMING WITH US!! DO YOU READ ME?!"

"What are you going to do if I don't?" I dared to ask.

"I will personally drag you to all the shopping malls in the entire state and buy you enough clothes for a million wardrobes AND make you carry all of it! AND then I'm going to play Bella Barbie for the rest of my life and you will have no say in either of these punishments!" she smiled evilly with a glint in her eye.

"OK! OK! FINE! I'll go, I'll go, just don't make me go shopping." I pleaded (although I knew full well that it would be beyond impossible, considering we are talking about Alice here…)

"Fine by me, you won't but I'll go for you…"

I groaned. "Argghhh! Fine I'll come shopping with you."

She smiled, "Great! Now I'm going to call Rose and tell her "THE" news!! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!"

And she ran screaming away.

Alice and her unpredictable mood swings. I chuckled. And I could already hear Rose screaming just as excitedly on the other end.

Little did we know that this "one-shot-in-my-mortal-life" thing, just so happened to change the course of all our futures.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**So… what did u think? I promise these ANs won't be so long after this one, sowi**

**R-E-V-I-E-W!! x.x. :)**


	2. Time to Leave

Chapter 2: Time to leave… **A/N: Hey guys!! Thanks sooo much for those reviews!! It made me want to cry because I was so happy! :) Here's Chappie 2… The pics of the outfits will be on my website as soon as I can post them… ** **Here's me website's address: /xfuturistic-alicex/** **Disclaimer: Me: I own the world!! Yuuuss!! MWAHAHAHHAHAHAH- OW- HEY!** **Emmett: whistles**

**Me: You just messed with the WRONG HUMAN!! attacks Emmett**

**Emmett and I fight**

**Edward: Right well since their so busy, I'd like to take the opportunity to declare that xFuturistic.Alicex owns nothing… SORRY ALI!!**

**ME:WHATEVA!!**

_Playlist:Mobile – Avril Lavigne (I like this song and I was singing to it while I typed)_ Chapter 2: Time to leave…

BPOV

"mmmffff…" I mumbled. I looked outside, still dark. I sighed. The last 2 weeks before we left Forks for Chicago, were complete and utter hell! Alice and Rose insisted they needed to go on a MAJOR shopping spree, apparently for MORE clothes, because as Alice puts it, "You can never have enough clothes!", and so they dragged me along with. I am happy to report that I put up a good fight… but was however defeated by shopping addicts… sigh.

I've now got enough clothes to fill 3 or 4 wardrobes and a couple of suitcases fill ed to the brim, ahhh… did I mention I HATE shopping!! They're excuse was that since we'd be going on this TV show, we would be needing new clothes, new shoes and more make-up… suuuuurrrreee…

Today would be the day we'd finally be out of boring ol' Forks but I shudder just thinking of 17 girls screaming about how hot the Cullens are, let alone living with them! Thank God I have Alice and Rose! Although I'm starting to regret thinking that. Knowing them they'll be playing 'Bella Barbie' at least every other day.

Just as I was getting warm underneath the covers again, some small but very determined missile hit my bed, tearing off my very comfortably arranged sheets and shouting in my ear that it was time to get up and leave soon. I hurriedly grabbed my duvet and buried myself underneath. But Alice keeps tugging…"Go WAY, Alice. Nogonnagerrup – " But Alice is brutal. She drags the duvet right off me and when I roll over to the wall she hauls me right back. "WhassMAAERAliiiiiiiii?" I mumbled. "Come on, Bella! Hurry we have to start now!!" "Go away. I'm asleep." I replied clearly. "How can you be asleep if you talking to me?" I groaned, "Alice, just because _you_ want to wake up at dawn –" "Hurry up Bella!"

"Alice! It's…" I looked over at my alarm clock, "It's 5:10 in the morning! And the plane only leaves at 8:15!" Just as I pulled the covers over me preparing for more "zzz" time, a still very enthusiastic and perky Alice tugged it out of my reach. And dumps me on the floor. "OW!! –ooff– " I guess that's when the enthusiasm and excitement really hit her. "BellaBellaOMGWe'regoingtoday!IamsoexcitedjustthinkingaboutalltheshopsandWE'REGONNABEONTV!!EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!" (now say that 10Xs fast!) Btw that actually says: Bella Bella OMG we're going today! I am so excited just thinking about all the shops and WE'RE GONNA BE ON TV! (Hope that clears everything up) I guess nothing could spoil her good mood today… not to mention my own.

"Come Bella, I have to pick out something for you! Rose is on her way we can do our make-up together!" Before I could utter a single syllable, she danced her way to my cupboard and started rummaging through what's left of my clothes, which, although most had been packed away into suitcases, still happened to be… a lot. I didn't even bother packing my suitcases, knowing even if I did I would appear with only one, filled with my books. And then Alice would come rip open my suitcase dump everything out and pack in the stuff _she_ thought was necessary. Clothes were thrown at me over her shoulder. And then I was curtly ordered to dress in the bathroom. "Sir, Yes Sir!" I joked. Once in the bathroom I started changing and realized what Alice had given me. A pair of cute black shorts and a purple off-the-shoulder top that had black and white stripes across the top with a cute flower along the edge... All-in-all, the outfit was really cute and it suited me – I smiled and walked out. And I saw what Alice was wearing – she looked like a model! Alice was in a cute denim mini skirt and a brown strapless mini that had little buttons/studs down the middle along with a silver waist-belt and all paired off with a pair of black peep-toes. Then I saw what was in her hand…she grinned at me wickedly. "NO! I DRAW THE LINE! I AM NOT WEARING HEELS!" then I noticed that Alice was clutching her stomach with tears in her eyes and doubled over in laughter, she was laughing that hard! "splutter, hahaha, OMG Bella you should, gasp, h-h-have s-seen, peals of laughter, yo-our fffface!!" And then she burst out laughing , with me joining along too, Alice's good mood qualities are just very contagious! After we had calmed down, Alice said, "I was just kidding y'know? Here's what I really picked out" and she handed me a pair of silver ballet flats. She knew me so well. I smiled and said, "Perfect"!

Just then Rose burst through the door and screamed, "MAKE-UP TIME!!" Uh oh, then they both grinned at me wickedly… Let's just say I didn't have much say of what would be happening to me for the next half an hour. I was then ordered to close me eyes…

HALF AN HOUR LATER

I opened my eyes just as a powder puff smacked me in the face and I was blinded by all things sparkly… "Ugh! Guys! Too much glitter! You know I hate –" And I trailed off as I stared at my reflection, the girl in the mirror was not me… she was way to pretty. "OMG W-O-W!" Alice and Rose had really done a great job; they went for the natural look with a bit of mascara and a hint of lip-gloss. Alice had curled my hair and she tied it up in a loose bun with a few curls escaping down the sides…"

"I look… pretty," I exclaimed. Alice rolled her eyes, "You look more than pretty Bella," Rose joined, "Yeah you look gorgeous! The other girls are gonna flip when they see you! Talk abut compe-tition!" That's when I burst out laughing, and a few seconds later we were all laughing, clutching on to each other for support.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the airport we boarded our plane to Chicago…

FIVE HOURS LATER

We stepped off our plane, and we hailed a taxi. I shuddered remembering what happened on the plane.

Flashback:

_As the food cart came by, some sleazy-looking airhost was handing me my order. When I reached for my food – he grabbed my wrist and gave me what was supposed to be a 'sexy' smile, but really made me want to puke, he said in a low voice,_

"_My name's Tyler, here's my number," – and he slipped a piece of paper in my hand – "call me if you need anything, and I mean anything…" he finished off with what he probably thought was a 'seductive' wink…Ugh! I inwardly gagged._

-End Flashback-

After managing to hail a taxi in the increasingly busy airport (which happened to be an easy feat - after all we did have Rose and Alice, who could seduce any guy without meaning to…) We chucked our many bags in the trunk and requested to go to Cullen Hotel – Yea, besides being huge millionaires and owning practically every other girl's heart in the world, they had multiple mansions, manors and even lodges and hotels! They owned hous- I mean MANSIONS everywhere! But the Chicago one was apparently their 'home base' and one of the world's finest architectural buildings!

To tell you the truth I actually was really excited , because we would be doing so many fun things, seeing the sights – I'm a small-town girl okay?, I've never been outside of Forks! – getting freebies and to top it all off staying at the Cullen Hotel, a five-star hotel and all!

When we finally got there, the taxi driver giving us a good-bye wave (thank God he was actually civilized unlike that Tyler guy or something).

And as we started lugging our bags up and dragging them up the stairs, I thought, "This is going to be the end of me…sigh I am so going to embarrass myself"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	3. Encounter with the Gods

A/N: Hey guys

**A/N: Hey guys!! I'm extremely grateful that I'm even getting any reviews but I just need to warn you people about something. My last story I stopped because, I was so hugely inspired and this idea came to me and then it just left… And if you guys could review even more and support me I would try much harder and try not to get Writer's Block…. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!! I beg of you! on my knees pwease? puppy dog eyes**

**It would really be helpful :), but thanks anyway to all the people who have reviewed XD **

**Whoop whoop EPOV in this Chappie!! Yay! Haha well, at least I think so, but If you don't want any more EPOV that's okay, Just say Hit/ Miss… whoop whoop anyway :)**

**Disclaimer: Me: Fine… so I don't own Twilight and any other thing that's even remotely related to it: (**

**Emmett: There's a good girl…**

**Me: sulks - bleh-**

_Playlist: Stop and Stare – One Republic (the song doesn't have much to do with the story- except the title :) , haha if that gives any hints…)_

Chapter 3: Encounter with the Gods….

**BPOV**

As we walked in and checked in to our assigned rooms; I found out I was roommates with… Alice, Rose, a girl names, Angela and another girl called, Jessica. On floor 7, room number: 317. We then stepped into the elevator listening to… W-O-W! They even have elevator music!! Sounds like Beethoven or something. Our baggage was probably up in our rooms by now, having given our luggage to the bellboys who I must admit were quite… as Rose puts it, "Wow, look at that ass, sexy…"

When we stepped out, there were suddenly piercing screams all around us. Nobody in the hotel batted an eyelash, Apparently all used to it by now. As we strode down the hallway, the screaming stopped and then it became ten times louder than before! Girls were going crazy and shouting words that I couldn't begin to distinguish what with all the loud screaming and all. Suddenly the three of us turned around.

And that's when I made contact with the Greek God himself. The pictures and posters did him no justice. He was even more beautiful in the flesh!

His piercing emerald green eyes, smouldering hot and burning right into my own boring ones.

His stylishly dishevelled bronze hair, giving the style bed-hair a new definition: hot and smoking. (wink wink)

His facial features… everything defined and angular.

And his lips… those lips, looked so kissa- wait what was I just thinking!! I can't like this guy! He's probably another one of those players what with all those girls that are forever on his arm.

"_Oh, but it's not like you can blame him… look at the guy he's gorgeous and don't tell me you don't agree…"_ a little voice in my head cried.

"Shut up!" I screamed back.

O boy, I think I need to go see a doctor or a psychiatrist, there's obviously something wrong with me… since when did talking to yourself seem normal. In fact last time I checked it was considered 'crazy'? Ahh… shutupshutupshutup stupid brain!!

I must have glazed over, because next thing I know, he's standing before me and looking at me with a bemused expression. And then he smiled a cocky smile…

Suddenly the rational part of me that hadn't yet given in to this god's beauty, cried, "Bella! Snap out of it! You will not fall for some arrogant player-like jerk, in the form of Edward Cullen… no matter how gorgeous he is!

He looked confused, I must've gone from, glazed-over-drooling-Bella, to unimpressed-cold-with-an-icy-stare-Bella.

I frowned and strode away, showing my disinterest and how I was definitely not impressed by him.

A few minutes later, Alice and Rose walked in looking…dazed.

"Guys! Snap out of it!"

"Sorry Bella, it's just did you 'see' Jasper Cullen?! OMG! He is absolutely gorgeous! I think I've died and gone up to heaven…" Alice sighed.

"And WOW! Emmett, God! Did you see how ripped he was?! Those muscles! He must really work out!" gushed Rose.

"Yeah, but Jasper looks way more good-looking!"

"Whatever! Emmett so looks better!"

"Well, I prefer blondes!"

"Well, I prefer brunettes!"

"But, Jasper has the better personality!"

"How would you know? We've only known them for like 5 minutes!"

"I know that! But I could just tell he's sweet, sensitive, caring… he's perfect…"

"Same here, for Emmett of course…"

They sighed together and stared out into space.

And then Alice asked the dreaded question…

"And you Bella? What did you think of Edward? You two were like staring at each other."

"It was nothing, Alice… I don't like him, he looks exactly like an arrogant, selfish, obnoxious prick! And you know I hate those types!" I hissed.

"Geez Bella, take a chill pill, we were just asking!" laughed Rose.

And suddenly we were laughing and saying how no matter what , we were just in it for the game… And then we burst into peals of laughter! That was such a blatant lie!

We spent the next hour unpacking stuff and gossiping about… oh, just girl stuff.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**EPOV**

We were scheduled to meet, casually, the contestants, around 2:30 pm this afternoon. We were supposed to give a brief explanation of the show and have them introduce themselves at around 4:00pm.

The TV crew would arrive at 3:30pm and film the introductions.

I wasn't particularly looking forward to all of this… I didn't like the idea of any number of screaming girls all clambering over me and my brothers shudder.

The whole show had been Emmett's 'brilliant' idea, he said it would be a good way to meet girls… typical Emmett, and I nearly rolled my eyes just thinking about it.

I don't get it, all of these swarming girls. I don't want any of them! I don't even like them they half scare me to death with the amount of make-up they have on and their similarities to… clowns ugh! I hate clowns.

I always put on my cocky jerk façade just to hide how insecure I really am. The three of us just wanted to find the perfect girl…

The type who actually cares about the real me, not my looks or my wealth.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

2:30pm… right on time.

I could already here the piercing screams.

This was going to be a looooong day.

As we strode up to the girls' floor and down the hallway, the screams died down… then bounced right back, a hundred times louder than before!

And then… I saw them, more importantly 'her'.

Their backs were facing us and they hadn't begun to realise that we were right behind them.

I could already begin to study their features though their backs were turned towards us. The first, model-like features and a blonde bombshell; so Emmett's type.

The second, petite with defined pixie-like features complete with short spiky hair; possibly Jasper's type.

And then finally an "Angel". Angel wasn't even good enough to describe her, and I was only looking at her backside! The way some of hair fell out neatly out of loose bun…

And then she turned around.

I underestimated her, she was much more, she was completely beyond it all.

I doubt even the Greek goddess of love Aphrodite could even cover a fraction of her beauty. Her beautiful brown eyes, shone brightly with such depth in them I felt like I was drowning, and slowly being dragged towards her… Her beautiful heart-shaped face.

Her lips…by God! Her lips… I longed to just reach out to her, and crash her lips against my own… There were absolutely no words to describe her… no words could capacitate the amount of beauty she held.

To avoid looking like an idiot, and getting caught staring outright at her, I quickly gave her my infamous cocky grin, that usually made girls swoon. And also because she was starting to make my hands sweat!

She looked glazed over for a few seconds then all of a sudden her features abruptly changed. She looked cold and gave me an icy stare.

She frowned and walked off to her room. No. 317 – I quickly stored in my mind, making sure I wouldn't forget.

I frowned, I could tell she was different already – but in a good way. She didn't throw herself at me like other girls did. She just 'walked away'… although truly my ego had just taken a major hit! This has never happened to me…

Arrrgh! Edward! Get a grip on yourself! Don't let some silly girl ruin you!

But she was so beautiful… That beautiful brown hair. Those chocolate brown orbs, staring right at me, staring right through me, piercing my hear -- Shut up Edward!

Finally, we casually waved off the crowd and entered our room.

I was immediately bombarded with Emmett's stupid comments and questions.

"Wow! Did you get a load of that blonde?! Woah, the whole package! Blonde, beautiful, sexy and did you see that figure! I just wanted to rip off that tiny outfit and squ—"

"EMMETT!!" Jasper and I shouted in unison.

"We DO NOT need a detailed description on what's on your dirty mind!" I practically screamed.

"Geez! I was just joking! But she really was gorgeous…" sighed Emmett.

"And Alice…she was so, so… beautiful" sighed Jasper.

"And what did you think of Bella, Eddie?" taunted Emmett.

"Wha… wait who's Bella?" I wondered out loud.

Their eyes bulged and then they burst into hysterical laughter, clearly I seemed to be a major hit today with them, I was forever getting laughed at.

"Ah… I remember that," choked Emmett tears in his eyes, "she walked away from you AND you didn't even get her name? Let alone her number!" and then he was rolling on the floor. "Eddie, my lil' bro, this must be the worst day of you entire life! A girl actually has the guts to walk away and I could see the way you looked at her y'know? Wow, I can tell I already like Bells!"

Embarrassed and annoyed, I quickly retorted, "How come you know them?"

He wiggled his eyebrows at me in disbelief, "You got it BAD!!" he teased.

I glared at him and then I explained, "Well, while you zoned out after 'Bella' left… **we **made an effort to introduce ourselves" he replied.

And then I wasn't even listening to the rest, all I could think about was how perfect the name fitted. Bella… Beautiful, just like she as… I sighed.

"OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo… I think 'someone's' in luuuuurrrrrrvvvvvveeee…" teased Emmett. And then they laughed, but a few minutes later, we all collectively sighed.

I think that was when we all realised that we had stumbled upon things that we'd never experienced before… Things that could change the course of our lives.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Okay guys, I make you a deal…**

**Let's start out easy.**

GIMME REVIEWS OR ELSE I KILL—

**Oops perhaps I was a bit too harsh XD**

**Right and like I said originally let's start easy.**

**If you give me more reviews, I reward you with… duh duh duh dum…. Longer chapters and faster updates! :) sound good to you noh?**

**So here's how it goes:**

**3-5 reviews: Tuesday and 50 extra words**

**6-10 reviews: Monday and 75 extra words**

**11-17 reviews: Saturday and 100 extra words**

**18 + reviews: Friday and 101 + words :) (how ever many more as I can)**

**This is hard for me too okay, This is exam term and I'm supposed to be studying…**

**But anyway, if you try, then I promise not to let you guys down and I'll type till I fall asleep on the keyboard if I have to… haha**

**Please? Thanks guys**

**And hope u enjoyed the chappie XP**


	4. Meeting the contestants…and a night out?

**A/N: AWE!!!!! XD**

**OMC, guys I love you! – haha you people are so nice! :) **

**I had no idea I was so funny but thanks anyway *grins stupidly* haha **

**I don't care how little reviews I've got my heart still bursts with thanks and gratitude anyway XD – I'm not going to single you out and say how great a person is because they gave me the 'most' reviews or whatever… because I don't believe in that I LOOOVE all of you!!!:) Many thanks to EVERYONE who reviewed! **

**And I'm so sorry for not updating sooner! In fact this is really late *cringe* - my computer had a virus which got onto my flash drive which then deleted the last things I worked on which coincidentally was my previous 4****th**** chapter… you have no idea how MAD I got!!!!! GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR… I swear computers hate me, I have no idea why… but as I myself know, this is definitely not a good enough excuse so… I'm gonna try and make it up to all of u… somehow…**

**I'm writing even more words! (an incredible feat for me btw)… the reason? Because I accidentally… (PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!!!!) got writer's block… right after I finished writing chapter 4: I'm going to need your help to help me to get my inspiration back… meaning, MORE r-e-v-i-e-w-s please!!!!! **

**But on a happy note, I've decided to do another fanfic… it's a one-shot because the inspiration has just come to me like ZAP! Haha, unfortunately it's not on Twilight but It's on another series that's (trust me) just as good! It's called the Mortal Instruments series… by Cassandra Clare. It's very good please go borrow it from your local library or friend (haha), it will be worth it! It might disturb you a bit near the end of book1 because you find out something quite unexpected… anyway enough about that and on with the story!!!! **

**Answers to your queries:**

Music of the heart: you're lucky… in this case they do XP!!! Lol

raven1212: I hope not- haha, I want her to sort of deny her feelings for Edward… and then… well, we'll see ;)

snow in my coco: I know what you mean but I sort of needed RXEM and AXJ to happen a bit faster because they will sort of help Bella and Edward to become gradually closer and they can support her when she needs to be and it just sort of makes BXE a bit more pressurised to get together faster which could cause problems… hopefully really funny ones (hint-hint Emmett and his pranks) :) I think that's a good idea (about the jealous thing)! Thanks

**Disclaimer: Well… lets see- Last time I checked I was not a middle-aged women with children, a husband and owned the awesome Twilight series… cause then I would be super dooper rich, I would stay at home all day, swim in cash and dress however I like, have watever I wanted and - - you get the point. I'm sorry but I'm still young and youthful… I think I wanna remain that way…**

Playlist: Crush – David Archuleta (I'm not exactly a big fan but this song is quite good so… XD)

Chapter 4: Meeting the contestants… and a night out?

APOV

At around 3:30, an announcement was made, "Attention all contestants on the 'Hot or Not' show, please proceed to the common room at 4:00 sharp. Please wear an appropriate outfit as we will be filming the introductions!"

"OMG! We need to get outfits!" I cried.

"Got it!" shouted Rose from the bathroom.

"Oh… but I was thinking I would just wear… this?" said Bella.

My eyes bulged and then I laughed, "Right Bella, jokes over, let's get you another outfit!"

"Oh, whatever!" she cried exasperated and clearly giving up.

I smiled smugly.

"AAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICCCCCCCCCCCCCEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!"

"Yea, RRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEE?!"

"Should we wear dresses?!"

"I was thinking we should play it sophisticated but casual…" I responded.

"Good Idea!" she sounded pleased.

"So, how's this?"

She came out wearing a red hot Marc Jacobs silky baby-doll mini, it suited her figure perfectly.

Sometimes I felt so… average in comparison despite being told I was beautiful by many people… But I'm 4"10 people look at me like a child and I feel like their going to pinch my cheeks and say, "Oh aren't you just the cutest!!!" It's so irritating…

"Perfect! Now go get a pair of shoes and we'll do our hair and make-up together!"

"Great! I'll go hunt for shoes!"

Meanwhile, Bella was sitting on her bed looking bored and grumpy…

"Right, cheer up Bells! It's your turn now!" I grinned evilly… And Bella? Well, Bella looked scared out of her wits!

"Good thing we went shopping before!"

"Mmhumph!" she groaned.

"Here! You can wear this… and… this! Go change! And make it snappy!"

"okaaaayyy…"

While she changed I quickly got together my own outfit. I was wearing a black tank-top with a pink halter neck mini dress. If I may say so myself, I looked pretty hot! I'm definitely keeping this outfit!

Just as I finished, Bella got out.

I had picked for her, an indigo baby-doll mini dress that fitted her well and showed off her curves and a pair of fishnets to finish off with a rock, edgy look. She looked fabulous! I smiled feeling happy and proud that I picked the outfit.

Bella, being Bella, tried, in vain, to pull down the dress.

"Bellaaa!" It's a mini! It's supposed to be short!"

"But, it's barely covering my butt!" she huffed.

She was exaggerating again, as usual…

"Bella, it comes down to the middle of your thighs! That's how long it's supposed to be! Now quit complaining and let's go see what's taking Rose so long!"

Rose was in her room with a million shoes on the floor, throwing shoes over her shoulder and mumbling under her breath.

"Rose! That one nearly hit me! Hurry up and pick one! And FAST! We only have…" I gasped, " 8 MINUTES!!!"

"Okay, Rose here, take these gold peep-toes, I'll stay with my black peep-toes and Bella…" I looked around desperately…AHA!" Here! These boots will suit perfectly!"

And I handed her; a gorgeous pair of knee high boots with studs down the side. They looked sexy and sophisticated, unfortunately… they were super high-heeled ones!

Bella looked a little scared but reluctantly put them on.

Hopefully she won't have one of her spontaneous falls…

We hurriedly put on our shoes.

"No time, to reapply make-up girls just check in the mirror, we have to hurry!"

We looked in the mirror, decided we all looked gorgeous and quickly walked arm-in-arm, towards the common room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

BPOV

"Wow, these heels make me feel really tall!"

Alice and Rose both laughed.

Alice had really done a great job with my outfit, I kind of liked it surprisingly.

But obviously they both looked amazing! Leaving me feeling much… less and very insecure.

As we were about to walk through the doors, the last to arrive I guessed. I saw the camera and film crew setting things up and making last-minute checks on the apparatus, girls who I assumed were the contestants filled up the room with their constant chatter. One of the lighting crew was talking to a *god*, Adonis himself… as arrogant as he was, I must admit he had good reason to, girls literally threw themselves at him because after-all he was gorgeous.

As the three of us pushed open the doors, everyone turned around to stare at us and then quickly went back to their conversations.

All except the Cullens, who I noticed were still staring at us… As I walked past Edward I noticed he had a little bit of drool along the edges of his mouth… I quickly stifled a giggle and he smiled a breathtaking crooked smile. Dazed, I quickly walked away.

As we settled into our seats, Emmett got up and announced, "Okay, settle down guys, I mean girls. It's really great that you're all taking the opportunity to gossip about how sexy I am," He winked at a couple of girls, who blushed, and Edward and Jasper just rolled their eyes, "but it'd be great if we could start now!"

Then Edward got up, "Okay the process is easy the crew will be filming each of you and all you have to do is briefly introduce yourselves and they will be asking you some questions.

Then Jasper stepped up and said, "The introductions will all go in alphabetical order according to your last names."

Then the Cullens nodded to the crew and they started in… 5, 4, 3, 2,1…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

EPOV

As the reporter was quickly making a brief summary about the show, I sneaked a peek at Bella, who was nervously playing with her fingers.

I guess she didn't really enjoy the spotlight… ironic considering this was a reality TV show.

Although I had no idea why she didn't seem to like having attention, she was absolutely beautiful; she didn't even need attention she had simply captured it already.

Looking at her rendered me completely speechless, the dress suited her figure perfectly and showed off her curves in all the right places and it showed lots of leg…the fishnets and the boots contrasted well and gave her outfit an overall bad-ass look, sexy edgy yet sophisticated.

Which is more than I could say about some of the other girls in the room, especially a girl named Lauren and her posse, to name a few. They were forever sneaking what they though were 'sexy' looks at me that only made me want to run away!

They wore dresses that were so short they actually showed off their butts and their thongs! UGH! It was disgusting!

I'm sure the announcement called for 'appropriate' outfits!

And their bras were practically sticking out for all the world to see! Their faces were covered in makeup… I strongly suggest they go audition for a circus show!

I inwardly shuddered.

Just then the reporter read out the names of the contestants in alphabetical order, I laughed it sounded just like school register.

"Jenni Blake, Alice Brandon, Lila Cole, Bridget Frances, Juliet Fray, Rosalie Hale, Brittany Hugh, Stella Marie, Celia Lane, Lauren Mallory, Melanie Parker, Jessica Stanley, Isabella Swan, Angela Weber, Jocelyn Willows, Penelope Wilson and Domenica Zane! Congratulations to you all!"

After all of that, they 'finally' started on the first introductions.

I wasn't really listening much, I just wanted to hear Bella talk…

We locked eyes every few minutes and it was like a staring contest, until one of us broke the contact and looked away, namely Bella, and every time that happened the most gorgeous blush crept up to her cheeks, she looked so adorable…

W-Wait! What the hell Edward? Since when do you admit such comments associated with women, particularly one who I've only just met, one that seems to be biting her lip anxiously right now… And oh great… I'm talking to myself now! How much crazier can you get, saying comments on how adorable Bella is and now I'm talking to myself!

It's all that damned fizzy wine I'd been drinking while we were performing in Italy! All I need right now is some fresh air and maybe a cup of coffee or something…

"_You like Bellaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_ A little voice in the back of my mind teased.

Just shut up! I fumed.

Returning back to reality, I started hearing brief snippets of a couple of introductions.

"Yes! This is a total dream come true!"

"Yeah, I, like, come from, like, Cali, y'know where it's, like, really, like, sunny…"

"Oh, Edward definitely" - Everytime I heard one of those I blushed, and Bella would chuckle quietly.

It was sometimes very funny though, like when the conversation went:

**Reporter: Wow! Your skin looks very radiant; do you use shea cocoa butter? I hear it's excellent for the skin.**

**Girl: What? No! Of course I don't smear butter on my skin! It's not like I wanna get fat, duh! **

OR

**Reporter: That's a great coat!**

**Girl: Yeah, totally! Dad-dy got it for me… it costed like, ummm… *counts on fingers and gets to number 8* $12 000! And the fur is real!**

**Reporter: Really? Well to be honest I have a coat exactly like yours on it costed me around $35, and also the fur isn't real. So I'm afraid your "Dad-dy" was ripped off because the fur is definitely not real…**

**Girl: What? What? You are so lying! I'm gonna tell my Dad-dy!!! *burst into tears***

These I cracked up with laughter after hearing them. Some of these girls were literally plain stupid! How thick can you get?

And then the time came for Bella to introduce herself…

**Reporter: Here is contestant #13, Isabella Swan!**

**Hi, Isabella what can you tell us about yourself today?**

**Bella: Um, I would really prefer you to call me Bella, please… [and then she blushed].**

**Reporter: [laughs] Sure, Bella! Go on…**

**Bella: I'm Bella Swan, I live in Forks and I recently graduated from Dartmouth university. I have a master's degree in English Literature and Writing. I'm pretty average nothing special about me and…**

**Reporter: How do you feel about making it onto the show?**

**Bella: To tell you the truth, I'm not really sure, I was sort of forced [glances at Alice, who smiles] [reporter laughs] but I'm sure it will be a wonderful opportunity to make friends and have fun!**

**Reporter: That's great, so how do you feel about the Cullens?**

**Bella: Well… Emmett looks goofy [grins at Emmett who sticks out his tongue], Jasper sensitive and caring [Jasper smiles shyly] and Edward… seems very well off with the ladies…**

**Reporter: Oh? What about their looks and any… favourites?**

**Bella: They all look very good-looking [we grin] and my favourite… you know what I don't really have one, I haven't really gotten to know them. And I think that their personalities are all very different so it would be hard to choose anyway.**

**Reporter: Right, that's it, thanks for that Bella. It was a pleasure to interview you.**

**Bella: Thank you, you too!**

Bella grinned and looked relieved when she finally wasn't on half the world's attention. I must say, that was… interesting. This is what I could some up of Bella from my point of view and from her introduction.

#1: She is smart, Wow! A master's degree…

#2:She's beautiful… but for some bizarre reason that I cannot fathom she is under the impression that she's "average".

#3:She prefers Bella, great! 'Cause so do I!

#4: She blushes… a lot

#5:She lives in Forks, tiny place…been there once when I was around 10 years old.

#6:As it seems, she didn't actually want to be on the show… I can quite imagine.

#7:She thinks I'm a ladies man, a womanizer, a modelizer and most likely a cocky player… great! Just what I need!

#8:Yes! Score! She thinks I'm good-looking! Unfortunately she thinks that of my brothers as well…

#9:She doesn't like me best :(

#10:She has a beautiful voice like a soft, tinkling wind chime… like bells

I sighed… I felt so… disappointed? I feel confused that's what. Why can a mere ordinary girl make me feel like this?

Soon after the introductions ended and the crew started packing up and all the girls rushed out back to their rooms. Alice and Rose started walking toward Jasper and Emmett, with Bella trailing behind. As the other four lovebirds walked off leaving Bella and I – quite alone… We stared at each other then awkwardly turned away…

Finally, I plucked up the courage to ask the question the guys and I had planned when we were in our rooms.

"U-Uh…Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, I suppose my brothers would be asking your friends this, right about now, so…wouldyouliketojoinmybrothersandiattheclubtonight?" I blurted out in a small babbled whisper.

Bella looked shocked for a few minutes before saying "Uh… Edward, I'm sorry, could you repeat what you said? I didn't quite catch that?" giggling quietly.

Probably thinking how stupid I was…

_Ahh Crap! _I thought to myself – I finally managed to ask Bella out and then I ruin it all by jumbling up my words together!!!!!! I sound more like Alice in *HYPER* -mode than my usual self…

_Think, think Edward!!!!! Fix the situation and she won't suspect that you have a brain the size of a pea!!!! _

_Oi!!!!! I DO NOT HAVE A BRAIN THE SIZE OF A PEA!!!!! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO - - -_

WHY THE HELL AM I ARGUING WITH MYSELF????!!!!!!! ARGH!!!!!!

_OKAY… quick turn up the charm!_

_Right! _

"Yeah… Sorry about that, I was just wondering if you would like to join my brothers and I at the club tonight?" emblazoning her with an intense stare, I could feel myself drowning in those beautiful brown orbs.

She looked slightly like a doe caught in headlights – like she wasn't expecting the invitation… I pleaded her with my eyes silently and pouted a little…

Hehe – I thought evilly, I could see I was winning as she glazed over a bit… and then she blushed a beautiful deep shade of red that made me want to cup her face in my hands, run my hands through her hair and kis--- WHAT THE HELL?!!!!! EDWARD CULLEN!!!! Get a grip of yourself!!!! Stop being such a pervert!!! *cough- Emmett-cough*

"Um…I don't suppose I'd be able to get out of it anyway, Alice and Rose have probably already agreed so, yeah, sure" she shrugged and smiled uncertainly.

I grinned, genuinely happy and excited. She smiled widely back.

I stifled a gasp, she looked so beautiful when she smiled…

I walked ahead and opened the door for her.

As she smiled gratefully in return, she clumsily tripped over a cable and before she hit the floor, I hurriedly caught her around the waist.

She gasped and blushed a violent shade of red before quickly smiling in thanks and I gave her my crooked smile. She seemed dazed for a moment then quickly regained her senses and stood up awkwardly.

"Thank you, I thought I was about to meet my little friend 'the floor'," she said.

"My pleasure, I see you're quite clumsy eh?" I teased.

"Ha-ha, not funny – but I've improved a bit since Alice dragged me to dancing lessons".

"Ah… I see"

When we reached her door, I quickly explained that we would be meeting at room #173.

"Our 'Secret Meeting Room'," I joked.

She laughed her beautiful laugh and asked, "What time?"

"Around 8:00pm till… well whenever you're ready to go… and don't worry about the beauty sleep, we always give the girls at least one or two days of extra rest" I grinned.

"Yeah Alice will love that!" she giggled.

"So, I'll see you then Edward…"

"Bye Bella"… I was rather reluctant to see her go, decided on a whim, picked her hand up and planted a gentle kiss on it.

She blushed the deepest shade of red, mumbled a quick goodbye and then quietly shut her door.

I walked back to my room, and then flopped on to my awesome king-sized freshly made with a chocolate penguin on my pillow (courtesy of the hot new cleaning girl working at my father's hotel) bed. I started thinking… maybe too much, so much that Emmett's brain would've exploded if he tried (which he wouldn't because Emmett never thinks :P)

I don't understand…! The general term of liking Bella has popped up into my head numerous times, but come on! Be serious how could I possibly already Lov-- I mean Like LIKE(!) Bella? I've only known her, for what 2 hours?

But I DO want to make a good impression on her… not being a cocky player that has a new girl on his arm every week … okay, that's partially true but can I help it that women around keep throwing themselves at this piece of hotness? Since when has it been my fault that I've turned out like a babe- magnet? Because y'know what? I'm just using what the Lord God blessed upon this hot body…_OKAY STOP STOP!!!!!! QUIT BEING SO ARROGANT EDWARD!!!! _

Okay my newest New Year Resolution: I, Edward Anthony Cullen, have to start being a decent gentleman instead of some hormone-raged teenager around Bella… _wait…What the HELL? EDWARD YOU IDIOT! IT'S MARCH! _QUIT YELLING LIKE THAT STUPID VOICE!

I need to stop talking to myself… what the hell is wrong with me?

Ahh… I can't wait till tonight!

I wonder what Bella will wear?

Wait – What should I wear?!

Just then the door abruptly burst open and in stomped Emmett and Jasper, both of them like a couple of drunken bastards. They looked giddy and I could just make out a hint of lipstick on both of them. Well, I won't be asking what 'they' were doing…

"Guess what we did, Eddie!" bellowed Emmett excitedly, I bet the whole of China could here what he was saying.

"I don't wanna know!"

Emmett huffed and pouted, like a three year old, his appearance contradicting his behaviors, honestly how did I get such a childish immature brother?!

Then all of a sudden he grinned hugely, looking pointedly at Jasper who was grinning too.

"Guess what Rose-"

"And Alice!" Jasper piped up.

"Right, AND Alice are coming with us to the club!"

"Whoopdee-do!" I replied faking enthusiasm.

"Hey did you ask Bella?" Jasper wondered.

"Nah… I doubt it, Eddie here is too chicken to make the first move…" Emmett smirked

"Shut up Emmett! Yeah, I did Jasper…"

"And?"

"She said yes…"

"Really?" Emmett asked incredulously.

"Yes!" I replied getting annoyed.

"WELL DONE MY DEAR BOY!" he thundered

Then collapsed on my bed, roaring with laughter… Sometimes I really wonder how on EARTH I ever got such a brother!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Thanks guys for reading the chapter :) Hope you guys liked it, although it's longer I'm not too sure whether it's good enough, not my best… REALLY SORRY for the MAJOR delay… **

**Thanks for all the great reviews! And if you have any good suggestions for the club scene in the next chapter please e-mail me: ..com **

**I'll admit… I'm only 14 and have never stepped into a club in my entire life… I would probably get arrested which I'm not too keen on happening. So give me suggestions!!!!!!!!!!! XP**

Hey YOU!!!!!! Yeah, You! Yeah I'm taw'kin to you!

**Go on… press that little button!!!! Right there! Right dead in the centre!!! **

**Do it!!!! DOOOOOOO IT!!!!**

**Yeah… Go on… that little button right there!!!!!! Press it! And type me a nice little wittle message… XP**


End file.
